1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery holder, and particularly to a battery holder for a coin cell.
2. Description of Prior Art
Taiwan Pat. No. 357937 discloses a battery holder for coin cells. The battery holder includes an insulative housing and a pair of contacts assembled to the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a base plate for receiving a coin cell and a plurality of sidewalls extending upwardly from outer edges of the base plate. One of the contacts connects with the negative pole of the coin cell. Another contact is used to connecting with a positive pole of the coin cell. However, the battery holder have no means to prevent the coin cell from reverse insertion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,309 discloses another battery holder for a coin cell. The battery holder is similar to the one described in Taiwan Pat. No. 357937 and also have no means to prevent the coin cell from a reverse insertion.
Hence, an improved battery holder adapted for a coin cell is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional battery holder.